Cut Content
Cut Content is material that can be found in the files of a game. Often no more than a text mention, other times it's a fully developed and usable part of the program that was cut from the game at some point in development. Cut content may also refer to content that appeared in beta or demo versions of the game or in trailers that never made it into the final game. Mafia II *A Baseball Bat has been seen in a few screenshots. However, it was cut from the game as Vito cannot use a baseball bat or any other melee weapons in Mafia II. It was rumored though untrue to be usable in the DLC Joe's Adventures. The baseball bat was seen, during a cutscene, in the mission The Wild Ones, during the raid on the greasers. Steve uses the bat to kill two greasers. **At the beginning of The Betrayal of Jimmy, the character Jimmy is seen in a cutscene smashing up a car show room with a baseball bat. *The broken bottle was a melee weapon that was supposed to be included in Joe's Adventures. Like all melee weapons, it was cut. **In A Friend of Ours, Vito breaks a bottle on Eric Reilly's head. *The Cosh is a blunt metal object that was set to appear in Mafia II but was later cut. It is also known as a blackjack. *The Delizia Grandeamerica was originally in the game as the Delizia 410 Grand American but was cut for unknown reasons. It can be seen in the gallery on its page. While the name of the mission is unknown, it would have given by Stephen Coyne, with the car itself found inside a garage that you were told to destroy. **A modified version of this mission called Going Out of Business appears in Joe's Adventures. *In the beta version of the game, you are permitted to have a gun license. This feature was later cut from the final product. *The Forklift was originally in the DLC Joe's Adventures but was not included in the final DLC, though it is still in the game files. It was originally made for a mission that would have taken place at a printery but taken out for unknown reasons. *The police baton is another melee weapon that was cut from the game. Originally designed to be used by the player, it is now only seen in Time Well Spent, where it is used frequently by the prison guards. *It was rumored that knives were to be in Mafia II, but were cut with all other melee weapons in the final version. The only time Vito uses a knife is in a cutscene while Vito spends his time in prison, where he cuts Brian O'Neill's throat, and stabs him in the neck in Time Well Spent. **The Military Knife was a weapon that was supposed to be included in Joe's Adventures. Like all melee weapons, it was cut from the final version. *The Knuckleduster was a weapon that was supposed to be included in Joe's Adventures. It was cut from the final product. *Joe's fate. Cut dialogue for Leo Galante found in the game's files reveals that the hitmen were taking Joe to meet Mr. Chu, head of the Triads, where he would have to get himself off the hook for what he did in Chinatown; however, this still leaves his fate ambiguous. Leo says, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Our deal only covered you. Joe has a meeting with Mr. Chu. That was the price of peace. I'm sorry, kid." *In the beta version, resisting arrest would result in foot pursuit by the police. This was changed into lethal force after resisting arrest. *Charlie Lopez was a cut character in Mafia II and even had an entry in the City Album section of the Family Album. The player would have done side missions for him, many of which were reintroduced in the games DLCs. Mafia III To be added Gallery Cut Content Police Options.jpg|Cut Police interactions Millville Garage Cut Content.jpg|Cut side mission, Millville garage Cut Content Roadblock.jpg|Cut Delizia 410 Grand American Delizia Grand American Front.jpg|Cut Delizia 410 Grand American 410 Grandeamerica.jpg|Cut Delizia 410 Grand American Sea Gift Trailer.png|Cut trailer for the Hank B Trago Trailer.png|Cut trailer for the Hank B Forklift.png|Cut Forklift Printery 2.png|The Printery Printery 3.png|The Printery Printery 4.png|The Printery The Old Country Script.png Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Cut Content in Mafia II